


The Loveless

by Beautiful_Phantom



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe (InuYasha), Canon Universe (Kuroshitsuji), Character Development, Crossover, Death, Demonic Possession, Demons, Developing Relationship, Drama, Exorcisms, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Religious Content, Romantic Friendship, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Phantom/pseuds/Beautiful_Phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She saved Ciel Phantomhive one day. Wishing to extend his thanks, he sought her out only to discover that they were more alike than what he thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Porcelain Doll

Chatters of the human voices filled his ears and a young boy sighed. He was tapping his cane impatiently against the hard ground, waiting for his butler to finish investigating inside the building. The gentleman was seeking for clues of a murder. The said murder had occurred a day ago and had deeply worried the Queen. The young master wasn't allowed to enter with him, due to the fragile condition of the old structure. He was, of course, annoyed but he knew it was for the best.

"How long will he take?!" The well-dressed boy hissed out quietly, not wanting to attract attention to himself in the bustling street. He was impatient. Tapping continued.

He was not paying a slightest of attention to his surroundings and missed the warning yell of the runaway carriage. His mind had fled from reality, too focused on the finding of the murder case and who was the murderer. The boy gasped out when a small hand grabbed a sleeve of his jacket, reality made a hard comeback to the mind. The hand dragged him from the wall he was leaning against and pulled the boy aside within an nearby alley.

The trampling howled on the stone road, a torn rein snapped in the air.

His azure eyes widened at the sight of the carriage, narrowly missing him. It chipped the corner of the building, right where he was earlier lending against. He gaped at the sight of the horses freezing, their hooves skidded on the stones, before a tall male. The gentleman had long hair of a vivid shade of orange, lowly gathered within a thin ribbon. The redheaded had a black attire, making the boy realizing he was a butler. Why, the man wore white, fine gloves and a lean chain of gold within the jacket, its' telltale sign of the pocket watch inside the pocket.

"You really should keep better control of the horses, sir. You almost injured a boy! Consider this a good lesson to learn and keep a better eye on these beasts, hm?" The man smiled ever so kindly at the quivering driver that it almost looked quite intimidating. The redheaded gentleman bowed and walked away from the carriage. The young master realized the suited male was approaching _him_.

He had half a mind to look over to his side and blinked at the young girl, her doe eyes blinked at him in return. Her luscious long hair was spilling over her small shoulders with a pale-grey lacy bonnet on her head. Her frilly dress was dark-colored and looked as if it was heavy, even under a rather warm weather (despite the coming cold season). She did not seem to be bothered by the heat. Her skin was scarce but from her face and her tiny fingers that poked out from the gloves, they were rather fair for someone such as she.

She appeared very fragile and very easy to break. Truly did she look like a porcelain doll.

"Ah, young sir, you are not hurt anywhere, are you?" The same man asked, his green eyes seemed to sparkled with mischief.

"N-no."

The man laughed, nodding, "Ah, that's very good to know. Missus is very glad to hear that." He smiled and the boy briefly saw the jewelry he wore. Odd of a butler to be wearing that.

The little girl nodded quietly, and her black, green-eyed cat plush toy was tightened to her chest. She curtsied nimbly to him, before turning her back to leave with the man and vanished beyond the gathering crowd.

"Young master, I've heard a commotion! What happened?" The dark-eyed butler hurriedly appeared, rushing toward his master.

The master glimpsed, his face almost disappointed, "…A girl saved me and I didn't even get her name…Let alone to thank her." To be honest, he was very fascinated by the girl. Why? He didn't know, but somehow he understood her to some extend but what? He did not know either.

"…She has a rare Black Valentine SourBitter Cat with her. Remind me to look up the customer list when we return to the manor, Sebastian." The male of thirteen years declared with authority and the butler nodded, "And please tell me you've found out anything of value as well."

"Yes, I did, sir." Sebastian smiled down to the young earl.

"Then let us go."

An old woman yelled out, "Watch out, you fool! Cursed by a devil's child, you have been!"

Ciel stopped in his track and looked to the woman who already disappeared in the departing, murmuring group of the people, "What was that for? She must be lunatic." He reasoned before resuming his walking.

The little girl he met was definitely out of ordinary, it seemed, and as he was a gentleman, he must thank her properly.

And the only way to do that, was to find out who she is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Timeline** : This takes place solely in the Manga version of Kuroshitsuji, sometime after the Curry arc.
> 
> As for the tags provided, this story will have some very dark undertones-all will not happen right away and few may not happen in the story however but most will still happen sooner or later. So just to be safe, this will be rated Mature.
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I do not anything but the plot and any original characters that I created. This disclaimer also applied to the rest of the later chapters as well.
> 
> **Additional Notes** : I'm testing water on a03. I decided to stop by and see how it goes with the audience here. I probably will not post much in this site however, ffnet is much easier to navigate for me and not as glitchy. If you liked the work, there are more chapters over in ffnet, under the same penname (only spaced instead of the underscore), or drop a comment and encourage me to post me. c:'
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you will stay for more.
> 
> FYI, if you read this work before, this chapter (and most of the later chapters) had been edited somewhat since ~~17th of December~~ July 2013 so it's changed a bit.


	2. Fragile Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He meets his savior. The savior seems a little...quiet.

He sighed; his desk was a mess. The papers were covering every inch of the rich wood. His visible eye grew tired of scanning over the printed letters and so, he decided to take a break. The young earl stood up from his seat, the finely made chair screeched lowly against the floor behind his knees when it was pushed back. Ciel walked over to a large window, viewing the vast green, still-blooming nature from the beyond.

It was funny. That mere girl who saved him hadn't left his mind for a week since. There was something about her, _something_ that pulled him in. _Something familiar._ It lighted his curiosity. The young master absently fiddled with his family's ring on a thumb, thinking back on what exactly was it that made him feel so about that doll-like child. The one who dressed in total darkness with the darkest colored eyes he had ever seen.

A hawk flew by, gliding in the sky with its large wings, the brown feathers stood out among the pale blue. His eye followed it, until it vanished beyond the horizon. A knock snapped him out from his wandering mind and he looked back, giving a verbal permission to enter his study.

"Ah, young master! I brought your tea and cake." His butler told him with a smile, sliding into the study breezily and set down the silver tray onto the desk. Sebastian immediately organized the cluttering papers. He held up a packet and read over it, "Any luck with the costumer list, young master?" The older male asked, glancing to Ciel. The boy's eye barely moved from the clear glass.

Ciel shook his head in the negative, "No. I realized that whoever brought one of the thirty Black Valentine Cats must have brought it as a gift for someone else... So far, I narrowed it down to five possible costumers." He glimpsed to his butler, "Sebastian, make your pick. I'm planning to go visit them today, since I have no lessons at this moment." Ciel returned to the window, fiddling with his ring once more.

He nodded, despite Ciel wouldn't be able to see it, "Understood, master…Shall we go visit…say, a Mr. Alden Lucius-Higurashi?" The foreign word sounded very odd on the devil's silver tongue to Ciel. When the butler left, he barely reigned in the shudder.

_He always had an answer didn't he?_

**THELOVELESS**

The horse-drawn carriage pulled up to the opened gate of a rather modest mansion, a mere stone throw from London. It was surrounded by protected nature life. "Ah, it seemed like Mr. Lucius-Higurashi must've own a park…or two." Sebastian remarked, helping down the young Earl. He then told the driver to stay put and led the younger male to the mansion.

"If that were true so then he could easily have a bigger home than this." Ciel remarked, his nose wrinkled at the sight of, what seemed to him, a bland home.

"Hm, they did say don't judge a book by its' cover, Master Ciel." Sebastian smiled, "Beside, the manor certainly does have its own charms, doesn't it?" He climbed up the short flight of the stair so to approach the front door. He knocked swiftly, with Ciel standing right behind him, only down a step.

A pause came for a moment before the door was finally opened, "This is the home of Mr. Higurashi. How may I help you?"

Ciel blinked in recognition, "You!"

The figure blinked, "Ah! You're that boy who the young missus saved mere days ago!" His long topknot rust-colored hair glinted from the sunlight, "I assumed you are here to extend your thanks, perhaps? Master Higurashi informed us of visitors, but didn't say who." Sebastian did called, to ask for a quick visit. It'd be rude to not to otherwise.

Ciel nodded, "Yes. I am here for that very reason."

The male smiled, "Understood. May I have your names, at least?"

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler, Sebastian Michealis."

"Phantomhive…? Surely you cannot be the head of the company, Funtom?" The red-haired male was surprised.

"Yes."

The man gave a brilliant smile, "Young missus adored many materials from Funtom, she's rather particular to them." He opened the door wider, "Come in, come in! The young missus is having her tea at the moment. Allow me to inform her of your presence for a brief minute, please." They entered and the man shut the door. The redheaded then bowed to them, signaling them to wait. The strange man turned and briskly disappeared into a room beyond the humble lobby.

"Well, he's an odd butler. I've never seen a butler who dared to wear such jewelries before." Sebastian remarked, "How unprofessional." He added, annoyed. There was a glint into his strained cinnamon-colored eyes.

"Sebastian, is there something off about him?" Ciel frowned, looking up to his servant.

He was about to opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the reappearance of the lady's butler, "The young missus is extending the invitation for a cup of tea to both of you. Would you mind accepting her offer?" The man seemed so pleasant and cheerful, even for a butler.

"Not at all. I'd be happy to meet with her." Ciel said and Sebastian nodded in an agreement. The red-haired male again smiled and gestured them to follow.

**THELOVELESS**

They followed the strange man to a room on the floor above. The room was simple, maybe a bit small, but comfortable. It reminded of a reading room, perfect for drinking tea. In the center, there was a round wood table with the tiny girl sipping her tea. She was sitting on a thin, tall chair made of the same material. The girl looked up at the guests, and then she set her eyes down to her teacup.

She seemed to have flushed, her pale skin tinted with smallest amount of redness.

"Please take a seat. I'll pour you both a cup of Lady Earl Tea." The man smiled, gesturing them to the empty chairs kindly. They took their seats and thanked the redheaded butler when he poured their drinks. The girl hadn't spoken a single word to them, merely stroking the Black Valentine Cat on her laps and sipping her cup.

Ciel coughed lightly and decided to introduce himself, "Hello, I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Nice to meet you, madam." He paused briefly, to see if the lady would reply, "I couldn't express enough thanks for saving my life days ago." He gave his hand to the tiny doll-like child. She looked up and stared at it, almost accusing, or perhaps frightened by his forwardness. She set down her eyes again, avoiding their eyes.

"Ehm. Very well then." Ciel placed down his hand back to his laps, unsure of what to take on her behavior, "This is my butler, Sebastian Michealis."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, milady." Sebastian smiled at the black-clad girl, but received no response in return.

Needless to say, it was quite awkward.

The butler sighed, as he moved beside the child, "My apologizes. I'll introduce milady on her behalf. She does not like speak and she like strangers even less so, you must please forgive her for her behavior. This is my lady, the young Kagome Delilah Luscius-Higurashi, the granddaughter of Baron Alden Daichi Luscius-Higurashi." The man blinked suddenly and lowered down his head to the tiny child. After a tiny twitch of her mouth, he straightened up, smoothing out his jacket, "She said it was nice to meet you and much appreciated your creations. She adored the SourBitter and BlackSweet editions the most."

Ciel blinked, he didn't see any kind of gestures that warranted the man to narrate for her, but nodded anyway, "Thank you, Lady Kagome. I'm glad to hear that."

Something large, orange and black slithered in the room seemingly out of nowhere. It went to curl around Kagome's form, rumbling. Ciel choked at the sight of that creature. He couldn't find his voice, as he moved himself from his seat and backed against the closed door with inhumanly speed. Ciel covered his nose and mouth, desperately keeping the allergies at bay.

Sebastian was overjoyed, "Oh, you have a tiger!" He sounded as if he wasn't sure why there was a tiger, but decided that he didn't care.

The man sighed, "Oh dear, look at what you have done, Kirara! You are frightening the guests!" He received only a snort in return. The animal was growling happily with the petting it was bestowed to by Kagome. The girl glowed quietly, childish humor showed in her uncertain eyes. The large cat rumbled like a broken engine, its' great head on the lady's lap. Kagome placed the Black Valentine cat on the table, arranging it as if it was sitting on the edge of the table instead.

Ciel shooed farther away from the animal, opting to take his place in a corner. The girl looked so fearless with the creature, with the paws twice the size of his head, that could easily maul, or kill her! "Why?" It was the only question he could say, with hands on his face.

The redheaded butler blinked before realizing the true wording behind his question, "Oh, because Kirara wished to be here. Milady was neither with nor against her desires. She also provides Lady Kagome friendship and will not harm anyone who has no intention to hurt the little lady." He explained, but the answer was very vague. It was, however, enough.

Ciel nodded, pinning his own butler with a warning glare, "Do not ask, Sebastian. Do **not** ask."

The dark-haired male wilted at that. The green-eyed man blinked, pondering on why Sebastian was disappointed at the child earl's order.

Ciel gave the tiger a wary look before moving on to the form of the tiny girl, "Is there anything I can do for you to return my gratitude for saving my life, Lady Kagome?"

She looked up, her eyes straying at the black cat toy. She looked back to him again. The redheaded butler of hers nodded, already knew of her answer, "If it was not too much trouble, she'd like a companion for her Black Valentine Cat, Damien. In other words, she'd like a White Valentine Cat…Little miss nor Mr. Higurashi was not able to get their hands on that in time. That's all she asked for, if it is not too much trouble." He said, with a contented smile.

Ciel's eye wandered after Kagome, noting her eyes were down casted again. He turned his attention to the still unnamed butler, "That's fine. I'm rather surprised that it was merely a smaller show of my appreciation than I've thought it would be. Are you sure that is all?"

The butler looked at the girl child. He refocused at the boy with an nod, "Yes, she's sure. Just the White Valentine Cat, Mr. Phantomhive."

Ciel nodded, sipping the last of the tea when he felt safe enough to approach the table, "Very well then. If there's nothing else, I'll be taking my leave. I'll return tomorrow in the noon with what you asked for, if that's alright with you." He moved as if to get off the seat but the butler interrupted him.

"Unfortunately, missus had an assignment in the noon. Why not come back in the evening, oh, say," He checked his pocket watch before returning it, "six 'o clock? She won't mind having an evening dinner with you and your butler, sir."

 _An assignment? What sort of assignment?_ He wondered but made no movement to press on that curious information. Ciel looked at Sebastian, "Do I have anything of importance that takes up of my time tomorrow?"

The devilish butler shook his head, "No. Nothing of the sort after five, Young Master."

Ciel turned to them, "That'll be fine. We'll be there tomorrow after six, Lady Kagome."

She nodded briefly to them, still petting the giant animal. Its' bright eyes watched them warily. Kagome was still not willing to say a friendly word to them, Ciel realized, but definitely curious of them.

The butler smiled at them, "We'll be happy to see you then, Mr. Phantomhive and Mr. Michealis! I'll see you both out." They then left the forestry area together, leaving the tiny girl there with the tigress and the cat toy as her company.

"…" The Little Lady of the Luscius-Higurashi family shifted to pull out something from her dress and placed them on her table, facing up. There were four tarot cards and the words on them at the bottom she read out loud, "Devil, Tower, and a Fool…" Her voice was tired, "What lies ahead in the future for me and of them?" Despite the frailty of her voice, she sounded childish and very curious.

"You're the Hermit. That much is obvious." The voice echoed and the eyes of the girl drifted to the cat toy of whom she named Damien, "But what about the other three cards?"

"…the Devil is that man in black…That butler…" She hummed, "The Fool is probably that boy, Ciel…He was foolish to trust that man, the Devil, even though it was no more than a smudge of that trust." She shook her head slightly, "And the Tower…I'm not so sure." She paused for a moment to take a break to breathe deeply," I know it was…something that…connected all of us. And there _could_ be more people that are standing on the same bridge." Kagome whispered out, Kirara the tigress rumbled out in discomfort of that sound of uncertainty in the tone. The morbid curiosity of the feline shone in its eyes.

"Whatever it is, I just hope the bridge won't fall with all of us standing on it." The immobile toy stated out, the voice sounded male of young adult age. Its' dull eyes show nothing but lifeless light, as they were only shining jewels.

"Indeed." She agreed, pulling out a box from her dress. The girl glanced at it, and mutely decided she will learn more later. The girl placed the four cards back with the rest within. Kagome then sipped her teacup once more and petting her tiger pet, passing her time in silence.

**THELOVELESS**

Ciel and Sebastian stepped outside with the mysterious butler remaining on the floor of the inside. They both said their farewells and wishing each other a good day. Just as he stepped on the ground from the short flight of stairs, Ciel Phantomhive remembered a question, and turned to the jolly man, "I've completely forgotten. What is your name?"

The red-haired man blinked before breaking out yet another smile, "Oh, my name is Shippou Reynard, the butler of the Luscius-Higurashi Family."

Ciel nodded and thanked him. He left to the carriage that awaited him beyond the gate with his butler behind. Once he left the property and confined within the coach, "What an odd fellow. And an even more odder child!" Ciel commented out, his sole eye watched as the manor grew smaller and smaller the farther the carriage went from outside of the window.

His butler settled on the opposite side and nodded in agreement, "Indeed. Mr. Reynard…He…is not unlike me but not at the same time." Sebastian revealed out, as he was obviously quite fascinated by the girl and her butler. His cinnamon-strained colored eyes sparked with mischief yet with a touch of cruelty, something that warded the young earl when he glanced back to his butler.

"How so?"

A dark smile wormed its' way onto the lips of the devil he was in contracted with, "Do you really like to know, Young Master?"

He decided, "No. I'll find out when the time is right."

Within, Ciel still pondered on how he felt so connected with the tiny girl. That look in her eyes…There was something reflecting off from his own tainted soul…

 _Who are you really, the fair little lady who was colored black? Just who are you?_ The young Earl pondered, remembering that old crone, " _A Devil's child!"_ Her withered old voice exclaimed within his head, causing a great discomfort inside of himself.

As if sensing that uneasiness, Sebastian turned to look at him, "Is there something the matter, Master?"

Keeping his eye on the passing scenery, "It's nothing, nothing at all. Mind your own business, Sebastian."

He nodded, "Yes, milord." The man looked away, too watching the scenery outside.

_Nothing…?_

_I'm nothing!_ Ciel  was suddenly startled by that voice, _…why am I so loveless? Not even so called God himself will attempt to spare me from the pain and suffering I've been through. Damn Him. Damn them all! I've already been condemned!_

 _Why now? Why now of all things?!_ Ciel thought, his head started to ache, before he realized something was off…That memory…was partially **not** his. He didn't remember saying he was nothing nor the fact that he was loveless but he did remembered saying those lines after. There was another voice, a feminine one chording to his own. It was the one that said the first part before echoing with him.

Sebastian's eyes shined brightly and the pupils thinned, went unnoticed by his distracted master, as he glared at something _red_ that blurred by.

_You're a weakling, Mr. Reynard, if that is indeed your name._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh...still not liking a03, nor do I think this fanfiction does well in this site. xmx; welps, will post up to chapter 3 here. The rest of the posted chapters are on ffnet and I am more active there anyhow. Until I get few requests for me to post more here, it will stay that way on a03.


	3. Broken Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a monster that shouldn't stay and must be exile at once.

Tomorrow came. The Big Ben chimed proudly at noon. The dark-hued carriage was drawn to the front of a large church and a man stepped out. He helped down a small lady dressed purely in black. He turned and looked up to the building, "So this is the famous St. Paul's Cathedral..." He didn't seem to be very impressed by it despite the grandness of the old church.

"Come along, milady." She nodded quietly, with Damien in her arms. She climbed up the stairs steadily, with her butler behind her. The little lady stopped before the large double doors and Shippou quickly opened them, allowing her to enter first. He shut the doors closed behind him and quickly caught up to his lady down in the near-forever long hall. Farther down, the almost-endless rows of benches were woefully empty.

The fluted windows were bright and colorful, its' stained glasses told many tales from the ancient Bible. The girl focused on nothing but to reach the end of the path. The man kept his chin high, ignoring the beauty within the giant church, and were kept in a pace behind his little lady.

The sound of footsteps alerted a man of visitors and he turned, "Ah, have you both to come for a confession?" A priest asked, after he finished praying to a large Jesus Christ statue. He was tired and sweaty. The armpits of his cassock were dark with dampness.

Kagome shook her head to him and pointed to a door from beyond their side. The priest looked confused. Shippou sighed, "We're here for Marybeth Jane Wilson."

The priest was taken back, "Wait, are you the exorcists we hired?!"

They both nodded and the little lady in black showed him the desperate letter they'd send to them. The priest nodded with resignation, "Very well then. Come with me." He was skittish around the girl-child, already knowing who she was.

He led them to a door  and into a hall beyond. The hall  grew dark and appeared almost akin like dungeons, becoming unlike the beauty they saw earlier. Closer they got to the chosen room, more they could hear the screaming. "Well, this does sound like a demon-possession, alright." Shippou commented out, surprisingly cheerful, despite the horrible screaming. The butler sounded as if he was almost laughing.

The priest breathed heavily, "Yes. It was horrible, that was. Not even the holy power of the church was able to weaken it any nor does it seemed to help the poor child."

Kagome scoffed quietly and the priest heard it, taking in a nervous gulp. ' _Devil's child, indeed.'_

"Here we are." They stopped before a door, where the screams were at its' loudest, "Are you sure you can do this?"

Shippou gave him a smile that showed a slow promise of a threat, "Don't doubt milady."

The worn man looked down at the girl, who was staring at the door blankly, and he nodded, "Very well, may God help you." He opened the door and he swore he heard a very low voice that already began to haunt him, "God? What God?" when she went passed him, her butler followed. She sounded almost mocking.

Kagome and Shippou stopped at the sight of a snarling woman, strapped down on a wooden, flimsy chair, with chains surrounding her figure. There were few nuns looking quite frightened, sobbing family members, and exhausted priests. "Why are you here?!" Another priest (much younger looking) demanded out, not realizing they were the very exorcists they hired. One priest (the calmest of the lot and the oldest) did and stopped the priest from ranting at the priest for leading them in, "Father Samuel, enough. We hired them. Do you not recall writing a letter to them?"

"Wait? They are Luscius-Higurashi? Absurd! Why does Mr. Higurashi need to bring a little girl with him if he was going to exorcize the demon from the poor woman?! No child should watch this sort!" The priest quickly assumed that Shippou, the butler, was the exorcist and Kagome was just with him.

The older priest shook his head and Shippou chuckled, "Father, I'm afraid you're sorely wrong on this. Milady is the exorcist! Not I! I'm just her butler."

 Father Samuel chocked back a gasp and a man, perhaps the screaming woman's father or husband, screamed out in anger, "Is this a joke?! Her, an exorcist?! I should have known that since you all cannot get rid of the monster inside of my daughter, you would hire a cheap knock-off!"

The priest, the one who had led them inside, shut his eyes, and he knew that the pair was a real deal. How? He just knew and spoke nothing of it, plus he'd heard several unsettling rumors regarding the girl. Father Samuel had agreed with the father of Mary, demanding to let them to deal with the demon themselves. The old priest sighed before he called out with command in his tone, "All of you, be _QUIET_! More anger and resentment will only give this demon more power!"

They all quieted and the only noises there were was the child-woman's screaming from pain and wrath and the nails clawing deep within the wood of the chair. The woman within the father's arms sobbed out, "But Father Richard! She was just a little girl! How can we hope that she can get rid of the demon that was in my baby?!"

"…Can we give her a chance to show us why she was so famous in the world of supernatural and occult alike?" The old priest asked with patience. His bold rosary was glittering from the light from a small window.

Still, the father protested, doubting his words, "She is just a little girl! She doesn't appear any older than eleven years!" He continued to rant, giving everybody in the room a headache, with the mother's attempts to calm her husband down.

Suddenly, two quiet, soft words that were somehow louder than thunder, " _Be quiet_." Kagome breathed out, her now stormy-hued eyes glared at the man, striking a cord in him and the fear festered. Mr. Wilson saw that look in her eyes. Something not normal in any child, something than no _normal_ human should have. He gulped and shut up, protesting no more. His arms around his wife tightened and nestled his face in between her neck, as if to keep himself from looking at the frightful child.

None in the room dared to disobey the girl and they watched the every move she had made.

Footsteps echoed as she slowly approached the crazed woman, strapped down in a chair. Mary seemed like she was having a bad seizure, more and more the closer the child in black went. " **Stay away, stay away! Your presence is unwarranted!"** The demonic voice roared out from the woman's mouth, causing her mother to cry out from fright and whimpered into her husband's arms, rocking.

Kagome almost seemed like she was smiling, though her lips remained a straight line. Damien was now in the arms of her smiling butler. He had chosen to stand back and watched with the audience. She pulled off a black glove from her left hand slowly, the movement was making the possessed woman to screech out and her back arching to a humanly spine-breaking arch. The mother couldn't watch anymore and nestled her face within the cloth of her husband and sobbed louder.

Kagome slowly moved up her now bared left hand and spread out her palm and her fingers, upside down, "For the one who believe in no god, accept this as your repentance, and tell me your name!" Her soft, almost-pathetically weak voice clanged out as there was a golden-white glow suddenly erupted from her outstretched palm. If one chose to take a closer look, upon her hand was a cross mark, side up due to her turned hand, emitting that light.

The demon within the poor woman screeched out, as if from pain, " ** _Never!_** "

"So you disobeyed my words then. Perhaps another method will do better." Kagome murmured quietly, pulling down her hand and placing the glove back on. She glanced back to her butler, still standing in the same spot, "Shippou, fetch me a mirror. A big mirror."

"Of course, milady!" Shippou bowed with an arm crossed over his chest. He straightened up and looked at the priests, "Do you have one around here?" He chirped cheerfully.

The priest, the same one that lend them in, nodded, "Well, yes, but…Why do we need it?"

Shippou smiled, "Because she said so. Come and help me." The priest frowned but he nodded anyway. He went out with the butler following him, Damien was left on a shelf with its' glassy eyes watching over everything. The toy bothered everybody greatly but none spoke a single word on how much discomfort it brought them.

Kagome suddenly forced the possessed daughter's head straight up with her gloved left fingers on her forehead and started to circle around the twitching woman, her heels echoing against the wood floor. The demon-woman whimpered and tried to lower her head to avoid the fingernails that dug deeply into the skin. It tried to bite her. Kagome was quick and slapped her right on the forehead, causing the possessed Mary to shriek as the cross was burned into the skin.

Kagome tsk-ed at her, "Bad." She remarked, circling the demon. The said demon kept screaming and whining as the cross, from the slap of the child's left hand, was scathed into the flesh. She was having spasms once more; the chains that connected to the floor creaked loudly from the strength she possessed.

The nuns whimpered and asked to be excused from the room. That child exorcist scared them beyond belief. The priest allowed them to do so but warned them to not pass words around, as it would encourage evil from others. They agreed and they eagerly left.

The older priest, Richard, turned back to watch the child and the possessed, wondering what was going on and what exactly was it that the too-young exorcist had in mind.

"Let play a game, shall we?" The child seemingly smiled again, though her lips still an uncurled line. The demon growled, as it was still whimpering at the pain in the forehead. "I will guess your true name. If I get it wrong, that cross will still burn you. If I get it right…" Mary snarled, whimpering, as it did not like the look that appeared in the child's eyes as she kept circling around the possessed one.

The tap and tap of her heels continues, her fingers never moved from the forehead as Kagome seemed to be in deep thoughts, "Cersil?" Mary hissed. She was howling loudly as the wound burned once more, "Ah, nope…Jezebeth?" It happened again and Kagome heard a cry erupted from the sobbing mother but ignored her, "Hm. Sonneillon?"

Just as Mary went in a screeching fit once more, Shippou and the priest appeared, both carrying a mammoth mirror, its' frame thick, golden, bronze, and whimsy, "Milady! We brought the mirror as you asked!" Shippou was cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the shrieks of the poor demon-possessed Mary, or at least appeared to, as his jade-colored eyes never strayed from his little Lady.

Kagome stopped in her circular path and looked up to her butler and the huffing priest, with the beautiful item in their hands; she nodded in approval, "Set it here." She pointed to the ground in front of Mary. They both did as they were told, with the mirror facing to the poor woman. Kagome looked at the huddling parents, Richard, and Samuel, with the impatience in her eyes. Shippou turned to them, "Please do not look, lest you'd want more nightmares. Turn around or keep your eyes closed." He looked at Richard, "You too, Father."

Hearing the finality in his words, they turned around and kept their eyes closed. "Resist the temptations of the evil, correct?" Father Richard asked, not looking back.

"Something like that sort, yes." The butler replied back, keeping his eyes solely on his lady. His hands were firmly on the frame of the mirror. He told the priest, the one that assisted him, that he could handle the weight by himself and to keep his eyes away from the mirror and Mary. The man compiled.

"Mary, and the devil within, look in the mirror and see thyself." Kagome stated as she forced Mary's head to the magnificent glass, with her hand tangling in her golden curly, damp, and dirty hair. The demon snarled, not wanting to do just that, but the threat of the cross burning made it to obey and looked at the looking glass; "…Vanity allured you, did it not? The beauty of yourself…And the ugliness as well. The souls you had stolen and devoured…Look!" Kagome's small voice smiled as she looked in the mirror with the possessed Mary.

It wasn't long until both the reflection and the appearance of the possessed one soon changed, the repulsiveness forming on the poor Mary's skin, the cruelness festering onto the very flesh. The demon purred as it looked at the image of its' own and reached out to touch the surface, as if to touch itself, no longer bonded down by the chains.

It wasn't long until the flesh of the blood-colored demon reached into the reflection of its' very own, slowly departing the body it once took as it was disappearing into the world of the reflections. The face of the child that was once next to its' head suddenly smiled but it was not very friendly and kind, "Ah…How disgusting you truly are!" Kagome exclaimed out, her voice never rose once as the body of the demon fully disappeared into the mirror, "You truly adore thyself, do you not?"

Kagome smiled again, bitterly, "Now…I know who you are." The demon snapped back to the child who guided it into the mirror, sneering, and quickly tried to escape, the long, ugly fingers barely reached out of the surface to try and strangle Kagome, to shut her up, " _Ornias_!"

The demon shrieked out, its' voice almost shattering everybody's eardrums, as it found itself frozen within the ugly world it was trapped in. Kagome snapped her fingers to her butler and he nodded, obeying her. Suddenly, the mirror glass was shattered into thousands of pieces with a mysterious force of magic, leaving only the salient frame intact. Shippou dropped it from his hands, letting it fall on the floor with a thunderous thud.

He dusted his hands without a second thought.

Now it was eerily quiet. This happened within between fifteen to twenty minutes or perhaps even thirty minutes, much quicker than the three days worth of exorcism the church had tried to get rid of the demon.

"My job here is done. The rest of my payment…you'll send it to me later on today. Do not expect for me to clean up your messes nor will I pay for the damages." Kagome stated out, as she breezed past the shuddering priests and went about her way after plucking her stuffed cat toy from the shelf and took it with her. The butler merely smiled at them before he quickly left after his little lady.

Mary moaned out, her head rolling against the curved back of her chair and saw her parents, her eyes flittering with damp sweat, "Mama? …Papa? What happened?" She felt very hungry and very thirsty. Her throat felt very raw and body very dry, sweaty, tired, and heavy. She didn't know why her head hurts-it hurt so _bad_ -there was something still burning on her forehead.

The sobbing mother gasped out and quickly ran after her baby, not very mindful of the broken shards and ignored the pains piercing her though the soles of her old shoes as she grabbed Mary into a hug. The father soon followed after. Both of the priests, Richard and Samuel, gaped at the lack of the looking glass in the frame and at the messes on the floor. The priest, the very one that lend the exorcists in and carried the mirror with the butler, crossed his arms and sighed, "Well, Miss Kagome Luscius-Higurashi…Thank you for freeing Mary." He nodded and grabbed a broom that was lying about on the floor so to clean up the messes, "Richard…I'd highly suggest you send out the payment now. The lady doesn't seem like a patient sort." He told his friend.

The old priest snapped his mouth shut with a click and frowned, "Well, no wonder she was so well sought after. She definitely knows what she was doing." He crossed his arms, watching the sobbing reunion of the family as a priest was removing the chains from the daughter's figure, "But how could she know such things like this when she was only a mere child?"

The priest shrugged, "It's best not to ask. God does things for a reason." He does not say a word about that tiny incident where he heard those words from the tiny granddaughter of Mr. Luscius-Higurashi.

" _God? What God?"_

It was the words of the hopeless, the lost, and the one in despair, yet also of the mocking. The priest, as he was sweeping away the sharp shards, grew to wonder at what exactly had happened to her and then remembering seeing the tiny lines of silver upon her left hand, unnoticeable by everyone but him (he had good eyesight). He glanced at the sharp edges of the broken glass and gulped, _Oh, dear Lord! Had she suffered?_

Suddenly, he did a prayer for her and hope for the best, "Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost, let there be soon peace for that poor child." He whispered quietly, in midst of noises of sobbing, moaning, the shards breaking, and a loud blessing that the rash young priest was casting on Mary.

_Mary, Mary, oh, little Mary had a little lamb!_ There was a silent laughter that none heard.

**THELOVELESS**

Her grandfather returned home at last. He was dancing about around his granddaughter happily and was humming a foreign song that only he and his granddaughter knew the meaning to. Kagome resisted the urge to sigh at the old man's antics, knowing that his phrase will end soon. He always did so when he first came home and it was his way of expressing on how much he missed her when he was gone on a business trip…or anything related.

Predictably, the tall, thin elder moved to take a chair next to her, close to the table Kagome frequently used for sipping her tea and often did her readings on. The old man smiled as he pulled out something from his pocket and set it on the table before her, "My gift to you, o' lovely granddaughter of mine!"

Kagome's eyes lingered on a black teddy bear with a blue patch over a sapphire eye and few set of jewelry, a hat, and bows of the same hue. She then raised a hand and slowly dragged it to her. It vaguely reminded her of that boy she saved, "Do you like it? It's yet another one from Funtom Co.! It's called BlueMint Sugar Bear!" He smiled brilliantly.

She did. She loved it, in fact. Kagome squeezed it in her arms, already loving the feel of the textures. The old man grinned, knowing how she felt about it, "Oh, great! I'm glad!"

Damien, as it was setting on an edge of the table, watched and remained immobile.

The door opened and Shippou entered with the silver with the items his mistress and her grandfather's requested earlier, "Ah! Master Alden! Kagome received another gift from you?" Mr. Higurashi nodded happily and the butler smiled, "That's wonderful! Lady Kagome does seem to enjoy her present very much!"

Mr. Higurashi grinned, "I have few more too!"

"Oh? I believed that the little lady already received plenty from you, sir." Shippou laughed as he set down the tray on the table, placing each plate with a slice of vanilla cake in front of them, smiling.

"Hahah! I don't mind, plus I do like spoiling my lovely Kagome very much. She doesn't mind it, at all. If she ever gets annoyed, well, I'll keep giving gifts to her anyway!" The old baron boasted out cheerfully, "Ah, let me get the rest of the presents from my room! I'll be back in a moment!" With a speed that no elderly should hope to have, he was gone.

Shippou blinked, he then shook his head, "Ah, your grandfather is erratic as always, milady." Kagome just cut in a piece of her slice and moved to devour it. The bear remained in her arms and the butler's eyes wander to it, "Ah, what are you going to name it?"

Kagome cocked her head as her fork stopped in midair, thinking before nodding to herself, "Hecate." The fork moved again.

"Strange name, but as always, it's a good name!" Shippou praised on her decision joyfully, with a handsome smile on his lips. Kagome merely ate few more pieces of her cake, ignoring his presence.

Her grandfather returned with what seemed like clothes folded over his arms, "I've returned, my love!" He exclaimed dramatically, his aged eyes twinkling. He ran quickly to his granddaughter, with Kirara the tigress behind him. Kirara was bored and decided to demand attention from her young mistress and went about to curl around her once more. "I got you three outfits! They are still new and only one of a kind!" After making sure to push the teacup, its' saucer, and the plate with her unfinished cake away (with quiet protestation of her interrupted snack), he carefully laid the odd outfit on the table with two others stacked underneath. Damien was momentary forgotten at its' place but its' voided green eyes still watched everything.

Kagome, with Hecate on her lap with Kirara's head, touched the first dress and felt the silky fabric. It was black with odd red print-pattern akin greatly to blood spatters and resembling a lot like a noble daughter's outfit in London. The skirt was bell-shaped and had layers of laces underneath, not unlike some of the everyday fashion as well. But different than most of the little girls' fashions she knew of, it had bellowing sleeves and a Japanese obi, reminding her of her Japanese heritage. It was an outfit mixed between England's preferred fashions and a royal Japanese Kimono.

She perked up. That was a sign that she liked it, at least the look of it. That was all of the encouragement Mr. Higurashi needed, "Ah! Wonderful, wonderful! One of my seamstresses made those in her spare time, with you in mind. She had quite a fondness for you. Ah, but she had no intention to sell them though, saying she just wanted to make something unique for you and you only. Isn't that awfully nice of her? Anyway, I think she called them _Wa Lolita_ or something the like." He mused, "Such an odd name."

Kagome nodded with Shippou curiously looked over to the odd but fascinating outfits. She then looked at the other two dresses. One was white with black rose prints, twining all over with a black sash and black laces and linings. Other was white with blue and black butterflies scattering all over with a blue obi, black laces and linings. All in all, they were quite beautiful.

Shippou agreed, "Would you like me to assist you putting one on, milady? We do have guests coming over after all and I'm sure Mr. Higurashi would love to see you with one on too."

She nodded quietly, choosing to wear the one with black roses. She stood up as her grandfather asked out, "Guests?"

"I'll explain after she places on the outfit, sir." Shippou told him as he gathered up all of the outfits, two to go in a dresser and one to be worn.

Mr. Higurashi nodded, "Oh, all right. Shoo then. I want to see my lovely child in that pretty dress!"

Kagome left out of the room with her butler behind her, leaving the older man and the tigress behind. Kirara slithered to him, chuffing loudly, wanting attention and he happily bestowed her with it. Mr. Higurashi laughed, patting her head like a dog, "Well, Kirara, you still looked beautiful as ever!" He ignored the deep stares Damien was sending him. Mr. Higurashi didn't bother with his granddaughter's preferred, yet bizarre, company, regardless if it was a living toy or something else entirely as long they'd serve no harm to his sole light of his life.

Otherwise…

Kirara rumbled under his lavishing attention, her tail twitched cheerfully. A short time went by and the door opened once more. He looked back and he gaped. There in all of her youthful grandeur, Kagome shyly stood with her new rose-scattered printed outfit forming on her small, doll-like figure. Her white stockings were adorned with a pair of her black boots upon her dainty feet.

She curtsied before her elderly, bobbing her head, now adorned with a white and black bow that sat cutely on her head. She straightened up, watching quietly as her grandfather was clapping his hands in glee, "Beautiful, Kagome, beautiful! You looked fantastic in this!" He praised loudly and gleefully, his dark blue eyes sparkled.

Shippou, who stood behind her, agreed, a smile slithered on its way to his face.

"Thank you, Grandfather." She murmured quietly. He didn't bother to correct her on her slacking speech, knowing it'd be fruitless and that he didn't care. He smiled brilliantly, "I'd be sure to inform the seamstress to make some more! I'm thinking of promoting her anyway!"

Kirara rumbled as she switched her target of demanding the attention from and pranced its' way to her mistress, chuffing again. Kagome bend a little to pet her before walking her way to her seat. The she-beast followed. She dragged the plate with her cake on it over to her and went ahead to finish it, ignoring the adult men as they chatted but with her ears open to their words.

"Why are we having guests then?" Mr. Higurashi inquired from the butler.

"Ah, they are merely wishing to thank milady for saving Mr. Phantomhive's life some days ago." Shippou replied as he fixed to fill up his superior's teacups. The stream flew from the teapot as the hot liquid hissed out.

"Oh? Wait…did you say Phantomhive?" He blinked in surprise and Shippou swore he saw something streaking across the old eyes. "As in Funtom?"

"Yes, Mr. Higurashi." The redheaded butler nodded as he placed back the teapot onto the tray.

"Silly me, so that was who called in! I've completely forgotten!" Shippou nodded, smiling at his old master's antics. The white-haired man was laughing at himself.

When the laughter abided, Alden's face brightened, "Interesting!" He looked back to his granddaughter and smiled at her. She looked up and she looked down again, devouring the last of her cake. "I think I'll stay to meet them, if that's alright." Kagome merely nodded. She didn't have a problem with it. There was really no need to ask that question, since it was also his home as well, therefore he's staying regardless.

He sipped his tea, pondering on some things. "Oh, how did your assignment go?"

Shippou looked up, "Oh, it went smoothly." Kagome nodded in return.

"Ah, but this is the seventh one this month." Mr. Higurashi murmured out, worry in his tone.

"So it is. We don't know whether if this is a coincidence or if there's something more to it." He calmly stated as he picked up the empty plate that his little missus finished the cake off from. He quietly asked her if there's anything she needed or desired but he received a negative in return.

"Hm…Please be careful, my little precious Kagome. My old heart can't take it if something happened to you, all right?" Mr. Higurashi smiled sadly at his adorable granddaughter.

"Okay, Grandfather, I'll try." She spoke quietly, stroking her pet. Kagome cocked her head, "Do you want a reading for today, Grandfather?"

He smiled, "Of course." Kagome then pulled out a stack of cards as the butler stood by and watched. A small smile he had was sharp and chilling yet sad at the same time, as he await for the arrival of the youthful Earl and his own devilish butler.

He silently checked his pocket watch and realized that they had an hour to go before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter I will leave for a03. More are on ffnet, but if I get enough requests then I will post more for a03 audience. c: 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can. Thanks for reading!


End file.
